zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Generał Barkow
Generał Roman Barkow, lub lepiej znany jako generał Barkow'' - główny antagonista gry wideo ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare z 2019 r., reboota serii Modern Warfare. Jest rosyjskim zbuntowanym generałem wojskowym, który wykorzystuje siły tego kraju do stworzenia globalnej wojny na pełną skalę między Europą a Bliskim Wschodem, wierząc, że przełoży się to na pokój na świecie. W rzeczywistości chodziło jednak przede wszystkim o całkowitą ochronę Rosji. Jego plany doprowadziły go do konfliktu z wojskiem US, C.I.A. oraz rebeliantów z Urzykistanu dowodzeni przez jego wroga Farah Karim. Znany ze swoich bezwzględnych metod dochodzenia i niszczycielskiego anarchizmu, Barkow użyłby wszelkich środków, aby uzyskać to, czego chce. Głosu użyczył mu Konstantin Ławysz. Biografia Wczesne życie Nic nie wiadomo o przeszłości Barkowa, z wyjątkiem tego, że jakiś czas przed 1999 r. lub w jego trakcie został mianowany generałem porucznikiem rosyjskich sił zbrojnych. W końcu w 1999 r. Barkov stracił rozsądek i postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, wykorzystując rosyjskie wojsko i najemników pod jego dowództwem, aby zaatakować Urzykistan, uważając go za wylęgarnię terrorystów. Aby tego dokonać, przeprowadził wiele bombardowań i ataków chemicznych na kraj w celu ustanowienia kontroli, mając nadzieję, że może tam zlikwidować terroryzm w celu ochrony Rosji. Następnie rozkazał swoim siłom zabić wielu cywilów i ratowników, a następnie schwytał, uwięził i zniewolił wszystkich ocalałych. Podczas jednego z tych ataków matka Farah, Fatima, zmarła w wyniku bombardowania artylerii. Jednak ojciec Farah, Walid uratował swoją córkę, gdy Barkow wysłał swoich ludzi i rozpoczął ataki gazowe. Mimo że uciekli do domu po brata Farah Hadira, wszedł rosyjski żołnierz o kryptonimie J-12 i zabił Walida, tuż przed zabiciem go przez Farah. Gdy Farah i Hadir próbowali uciec z Urzykistanu, zostali schwytani przez Barkova i jego ludzi. Konflikt z Karimami W pewnym momencie, po tym jak Barkow ustanowił przymusową kontrolę nad Urzykistanem, zmusił każdego obywatela do poddania się jego rządom, zmuszając w szczególności mężczyzn do pracy. Następnie uświadomił sobie że jest buntownik znany jako „Dowódca Karim”, który wysyłał wiadomości do świata zewnętrznego o tym, co robił Barkow. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że tak naprawdę Farah nadal była zamknięty wraz z Hadirem, kazał ją umieścić w izolatce i próbował złamać Hadira, upewniając się, że Farah nie będzie miał dostępu do jedzenia ani wody przez 10 dni. W końcu w 2009 r. Barkow odwiedził Farah i przesłuchiwał ją, podtapiając ją, dopóki nie ujawniła, kim jest „Karim”, ale było to bezskuteczne. Kiedy wykorzystuje jednego ze swoich więźniów jako wpływ, Barkow albo ją zabije, jeśli skłamie lub będzie milczała, albo powie, że „nieustraszony przywódca oporu złamał się” i odeśle więźnia z powrotem do celi, jeśli Farah przyzna, że jest „Dowódcą Karim” . Następnie Barkow zabrał Farah z powrotem do jej celi i przyznaje, że przez cały czas wiedział, że jest ona „Dowódcą Karimem”, po czym próbował udusić po tym, jak odmówiła ujawnienia tego, kto ukradł jeden z jego kluczy. Jest zmuszony zatrzymać się, gdy jego siły zostały zaatakowane przez rebeliantów Farah, i postanawia tchórzliwie uciec. Doprowadziło to do ucieczki Farah i Hadira dzięki pomocy S.A.S. i agenta Johna Price'a, a tym samym rozpętał wojnę przeciwko generałowi, prowadząc Urzikstan Liberation Force (U.L.F.) przeciwko swojej armii w celu pozbycia się kraju z okrucieństwa na zawsze. Upadek Przez następne dziesięć lat Barkow znalazł się na liście obserwacyjnej kilku zachodnich agencji wywiadowczych, które nie mogły podjąć żadnych bezpośrednich działań przeciwko temu, że nadal jest wysokim rangą generałem w armii rosyjskiej, obawiając się, że może to rozpocząć wojnę z krajem. To ostatecznie uczyniło go prawie nietykalnym. W 2019 roku próbował przesłać więcej gazu do Urzykstanu z jednej ze swoich fabryk w Werdańsku, Kastowii, aby stłumić opór w tym kraju. Jednak jego siły zostały przechwycone przez C.I.A. zespół dowodzony przez „Alexa” i 1. Poszukiwaczy Morskich, którzy zostali wysłani, by zdobyć śmiertelny gaz przed jego wysłaniem. Była to jedna z wielu tajnych operacji, które zostały podświetlone na zielono w celu osłabienia jego kontroli nad regionem. Jednak ich operacja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem z powodu nagłego pojawienia się Al-Katali, którzy zabili wszystkich żołnierzy oprócz „Alexa” i uciekli z gazem. Po wydarzeniach w Kastowii Barkow zaczął publicznie egzekucję wielu osób, aby dać przykład każdemu, kto nie zrobiłby tego, co mówi, obwiniając ich za to, co się wydarzyło. W tym czasie Barkow często wyświetlał tłumaczenia telewizyjne w całym mieście Aqtabi w Urzykstanie, monologując swoje cele. Plakaty propagandowe były również wyświetlane w całym mieście, które widział „Alex”, który został wysłany do kraju, aby pomóc Farah pokonać wojska rosyjskie w zamian za pomoc w znalezieniu skradzionego gazu. Pod koniec dnia Barkow stracił bazę lotniczą do Farah i jej sił za pomocą helikoptera. To spowodowało, że ograniczył rosyjską reakcję powietrzną na tym obszarze. Kilka dni później „Alex”, Hadir i Farah udają się na Autostradę Śmierci, aby przechwycić Wilka i zająć się wrogami, w tym ciężarówką samobójczą. W kontaktach z Al-Katalą Barkow wysłał swoich ludzi, by zniszczyli obie siły. Chociaż „Alexowi” udało się zniszczyć rosyjskie transporty, musieli oni jednak poradzić sobie z żołnierzami, zmuszając Hadira do uwolnienia swojej tajnej broni: własnego gazu Barkowa, co ujawniło, że to on go ukradł. Gdy rosyjscy żołnierze zginęli, Hadir zabrał ich do bunkra przed wyjazdem, chcąc zabrać Barkowa za jego zbrodnie. Ostateczna walka i śmierć Kilka dni później posiadłość Barkowa została zaatakowana przez siły Al-Katali dowodzone przez Hadira, który następnie wziął zakładników krewnych Barkowa jako zemstę za to, co zrobił, i aby znaleźć również fabrykę chemiczną, w której wytwarzany był gazowy chlor. Nie chcąc żadnych luźnych celów, Barkow wysłał helikopter, aby go zaatakować i zabić. Jednak ponieśli porażkę, ponieważ Hadir został uratowany przez kapitana Price'a i sierżanta Kyle'a Garricka, zanim zostali schwytani i przekazani Rosji w celu udzielenia odpowiedzi za swoje zbrodnie. Posiadając informacje o jego lokalizacji, kapitan Price, „Alex”, Garrick i Farah prowadzą atak na fabrykę chemiczną w Borjimi w stanie Georgia. Z Barkowem na miejscu rozkazuje swoim ludziom, aby ich powstrzymali. Będąc tchórzem, próbował uciec helikopterem, nieświadomy, że Nikołaj i Farah go porwali. Generał Barkow próbował wezwać Moskwę do pomocy, aby uzyskać wsparcie Rosji w walce z tak zwanymi terrorystami, ale powiedziano mu, że go ignorowali, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dowiedzieli się od Hadira o tym, co zrobił w Urzykstanie. Gdy Barkow odmówił zaakceptowania tego, Farah zaatakowała generała od tyłu, który zemścił się, dusząc ją. Jednak Farah dźgała go wielokrotnie i zmusiła do przewrócenia się na plecy. Gdy generał próbował targować się o swoje życie, próbując zdobyć broń, Farah nadal go dźgała. Barkow albo umrze z powodu odniesionych ran, albo gdy Farah wyrzuci go z samolotu, padając na śmierć, ostatecznie kończąc na stałe okrucieństwo wobec Urzykstanu. Jego fabryka chemiczna zostaje później zniszczona po tym, jak „Alex” poświęcił się, by zdetonować ładunki. Dziedzictwo Po porażce i śmierci Barkowa zostaje zapamiętany jako zbrodniarz wojenny i odrzucony przez Rosję za jego ohydne czyny i zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości w Urzykstanie. W końcu Kate Laswell wyjaśnia Priceowi, że Wiktor Zachajew, syn Imrana, chce tronu Barkowa, prawdopodobnie w armii rosyjskiej. Następnie Al-Katala atakuje miasto Werdańsk w odpowiedzi na działania Barkowa, z nowym przywódcą na czele. Osobowość Generał Barkow jest urojony, psychopatyczny, sadystyczny i całkowicie bezwzględny. Jest patriotycznym fanatykiem, który zrobi wszystko, aby osiągnąć swoje cele. Zabije każdego, kogo zobaczy na niewłaściwym końcu lub stanie mu na drodze bez wahania i wyrzutów sumienia. Uważając Urzykistan za „wylęgarnię terrorystów”, Barkow jest wyjątkowo ksenofobiczny i obelżywy wobec swojej ludności, o czym świadczy nie tylko jego despotyczny zawód poprzez publiczne egzekucje i przymusową robotę, ale także demonstrowane przez jego bezlitosne represje i ludobójcze działania wobec nich i nie oszczędza nawet dzieci. Poza zabijaniem niewinnych Urzykistanów, Barkow nie jest też ponad zabijaniem własnych żołnierzy, nawet z najmniejszych powodów, co widać w niektórych dialogach w grze. Jednak Barkowowi nie brakuje żadnych innych emocji, takich jak okazywanie strachu w końcu, gdy Farah Karim zadźgała go nożem, nawet próbując błagać o swoje życie, i uciekałby przed bitwami, aby cały czas ratować własne życie. Podsumowując, Barkow jest hipokrytą, który nie widzi winy we własnych działaniach i chętnie wykorzystuje wszelkie usprawiedliwienia do mordowania i torturowania niewinnych ludzi poprzez zbrodnie wojenne. en:General Barkov Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Call of Duty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Szowińiści Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Strażnicy więzienni Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Truciciele Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Propagandyści Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Ciemiężcy